


停车场

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 一些双辅pwp短篇。不定期掉落更新。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC跳蛋普雷aka《练不好莫伊拉会有什么下场》。

方星现知道这会儿郑泰成多半在看他直播。

反正郑泰成也经常这么干就是了——挂在他直播间，自己却打游戏打得起劲，谁晓得他到底会不会抽空看一眼直播。但今天不一样。方星现正勉力让自己集中注意力在天梯上，打着他平常见到就头大的莫伊拉。当然他对某个英雄的喜恶是不会随版本的变迁而轻易改变的，奈何作为职业选手，在赛场上玩什么英雄有时候并不完全由他自己决定。方星现对此的意见当然是：莫伊拉这种英雄有什么练头？然而他的搭档在这件事情上表现出了出人意料的固执，几乎到达了每隔十分钟就要在他耳边念叨一次“你的莫伊拉玩得实在太菜”的地步。

好吧。难得这次是方星现做妥协。或许是他心里也清楚自己还是多多少少要练练不怎么熟悉的英雄的。结果就是他不得不在直播的时候玩莫伊拉给郑泰成看。这叫什么事儿？方星现大大咧咧地甩了几下鼠标，顺手丢了个紫球出去。

那一瞬间埋在他体内的某个东西动了起来。

操。他骂了一句，一下子便有些神智涣散。他因此稍稍愣住，手上的操作也有些不受控制。也不知道是哪个队友先掉了，总之紧随其后的就是迅速的团灭。方星现带着茫然的神色望着自己被击杀的画面——那玩意儿震动的频率好像又大了起来。

“为什么要那样交飘？”

搁在一边的手机屏幕上闪出了郑泰成发过来的消息。

——那是因为你突然开跳蛋！要不是现在直播还开着方星现就要对着郑泰成破口大骂了。

他开始后悔答应郑泰成了。

按照先前的约定，方星现必须塞着那个跳蛋打游戏——据说是款全新的产品，可以通过蓝牙连接到手机，进行远程操控——如果郑泰成觉得他表现够好就什么也不会做，反之则可以通过手机里的程序为所欲为。

郑泰成没有遵守约定——郑泰成怎么会遵守约定？平时方星现又没少整蛊他，难得有此报复的机会，郑泰成怎么会轻易放过。明明刚才方星现什么都没做，只不过是扔了个紫球——又没谁规定莫伊拉不准放紫球。而且打从一开始就不该答应这种荒唐要求的。这个要求的本质就不公平，没有谁能夹着跳蛋还维持平时的游戏水平。

塞那个跳蛋的人是方星现自己，涂润滑油的也是。他好像习惯性地把跳蛋塞在什么糟糕的地方了，以致于它震起来的时候恰好能碾到他的敏感点。他觉得他可能已经忍不住发出几声喘息了。不过还好，主播JJonak一向都是个喜欢在直播里发出奇怪声音的人。直播间里的粉丝应该也不会见怪，大概还会开玩笑说这是asmr吧——他没办法分心去看粉丝们到底在刷些什么了。

润滑液已经打湿了裤子，早知道刚刚就不要因为怕痛而挤这么多了。方星现不舒服地抬了抬腿，但小腿上的肌肉却在快感下紧绷。他还在尽量地投入游戏，偶尔在队伍语音里简短地报点。他有试图让自己的声音变得正常，但如果对方是郑泰成，应当听得出他此时在经历些什么。

这该死的蓝牙跳蛋信号差得要死！方星心中忿忿，快速地摁着近战键，拆掉了面前所有的栏杆。跳蛋总是时震时停，偶尔他稍稍侧过身子就会连接中断。这倒好了，他不用担心自己会突然在直播的时候因为高潮而出糗什么的，但这样的淫刑折磨实在不堪忍受。不知道郑泰成这会儿在电脑前做什么——他会听着自己的声音硬吗？——不、不要这样想了。方星现回过神来，随即为刚才性幻想一般的念头感到羞耻。

游戏就要结束了。方星现大松了一口气，丢下一句“刚刚Anamo惹我生气了所以我现在要去打他了”就匆匆关闭了直播——至于郑泰成到底是不是要被打，被蓝牙连着的两个人心里都清楚得很呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO设定。

郑泰成呛得眼泪都要流下来了。

呛他的自然是方星现的信息素味——也不知是怎么长的，明明方星现平日也不嗜辣。大概放眼全联盟也没有人的信息素味道比辣椒味更加奇怪了。可能更奇怪的是郑泰成闻着这样的味道也能硬得起来。方星现正坐在他身上亲他，一只手揪着他后脑勺的头发，搞得他头皮一阵阵刺痛。

“搞什么？”郑泰成趁着亲热的空隙问他，顺手把方星现的手从脑袋上扯下来。电竞椅上狭窄的空间让两个紧贴在一起的成年男子十分难受。Alpha敏锐的感官早在方星现进来的一瞬间就察觉到他在发情，何况是肌肤相亲的现在。方星现吐出一口气，挪了挪身子，椅子在他的动作下嘎吱作响。他像往常一样穿着那种大上不少的松垮衣服，因此郑泰成几乎很轻易地就能透过领口把他从上到下看个光。

“少废话。你肯定早就闻出来了。”方星现咬着郑泰成的耳垂说。郑泰成被痒得缩了缩脖子。他用膝盖去顶方星现的大腿，本来是示意对方快从他身上下来，却似乎不小心碰到了什么地方，让正在发情的omega从喉咙里挤出几声急促的喘息。

“就不能在这里做吗？”方星现带着些许不满问。

“你想让椅子塌掉吗？”郑泰成反问。他的耳机还戴在头上，被摘下来的时候耳机线险些在方星现小臂上缠成一团。他的头发也因为长时间被挤压而变得又蓬又乱。电脑屏幕还亮在游戏主界面，但这时候谁都没有闲心思去管什么游戏什么电脑了。郑泰成好不容易才半拖半拽地把黏在他身上不肯下来的人弄到床上。他对做爱的前期准备要求一向很高——比方说要在床单上再铺一层毯子，比方说一定要整整齐齐地戴好套。方星现摸到毛绒绒的毯子的时候难受得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了：“这么热的天气能把它拿掉吗？”

“你要是能保证不弄脏床单我就拿掉。”郑泰成压过来说。于是方星现只好悻悻地“哦”一声，大概是回想起来了两人第一次做的时候郑泰成的床单被他弄成了什么样子。他抬起腿顺从地任郑泰成脱掉他的裤子。郑泰成试探性地往他的后穴里伸进两根手指，结果反倒是方星现先哼哼唧唧地喊着“你快点进来”。

好吧。他都这样说了，那倒也不必顾惜什么了——反正omega的那处已经是肉眼可见的濡湿，一副急不可待的模样。郑泰成插进去的时候没有受到太多阻碍，方星现也因此发出几声心满意足的颤音。郑泰成觉得自己没撞几下omega就开始发抖了，裹着他性器的肠壁甚至在因为快感而抽搐——发情期的omega的第一次高潮总是来得很快。

方星现的头靠在郑泰成的枕头上，把灰色枕套蹭得皱皱巴巴。他喘着气，胸膛起伏，于是郑泰成体贴地放缓节奏，边用指肚摩挲着他的腰肉，直到方星现用小腿在郑泰成背上一通乱踢，叫着“快些、快些”。

郑泰成捉住他不安分的腿。“累死了，自己动吧。”他说，半是故意作弄，半是真地觉得困乏——毕竟一天的训练量绝对称不上轻松。而且他离发情期远得很，做爱的兴致也不像omega一样高。

方星现嘴里不知道在嘀咕什么，可能是骂人话。但他还是从床上磨磨蹭蹭地爬起来，有些脚软地扶着郑泰成的东西坐了下去。好像床垫在两个人的重量下都下陷不少。方星现的手在郑泰成身上到处摸，企图寻找一个着力点，最后停在胸前，揪住那件大概是新买回来的黑色T恤。他找着合适的姿势自己上上下下地动。方星现从来就不是吝于如实表达感受的人，这会儿舒服了也就只管着放肆地叫。

郑泰成被他叫得有点受不了，伸出手指插进他的嘴里，教他小声点——方星现含混不清地说着知道了——抽出来的时候指节上还多了一排牙印。光是这样似乎方星现还不太满意，张开嘴巴咬住郑泰成的肩膀。

——一股黄瓜味。方星现吸了吸鼻子，眉头皱成一团。而且跟自己的味道混在一起反而更加奇怪了。这个念头让他险些莫名其妙地发笑，好像因为濒临顶点所以脑子也变成浆糊。他的腰背蜷着，偏偏这时候郑泰成恰到好处地配合着他，挺着腰去撞他的敏感点。

什么声音也听不到了，又或者是他张着嘴却没能发出声音。耳朵轰鸣得像是乘在颠簸气流上。他们相媾合的地方变得一团糟。高潮过后的郑泰成一动也不想动，甚至连洁癖都懒得发作。脏兮兮的套子干脆被直接丢在地上，也没有人率先发声要求另一个人去洗澡。

方星现靠在alpha怀里，下巴枕着对方的肩膀，黑色的衣料上还有一圈咬出来的水痕。郑泰成的东西已经软下去了。方星现平时见多了那玩意儿硬着的样子，软了的倒是少见，于是好奇地摸摸这里摸摸那里。“别乱摸。”郑泰成打掉他的手。但是方星现的手又沿着郑泰成的腿摸上来，亲着他的嘴角说：“哥，我还想要。”

“操，”郑泰成话一出口险些咬到自己的舌头，“真的累了，要睡觉了！”

“那就快点做完快点睡觉。”方星现说话的时候声音还有点哑，想来是方才叫得太过火的缘故。他浸着薄汗的掌心热乎乎的，此时跟手指一起团着，把alpha的性器裹在里面，拇指绕着顶端打转。

郑泰成闭着眼睛回应着方星现的吻，又被呛得眼角酸涩，喉咙也发痒。这绝不是他所中意的味道。但是发情期的信息素还是多多少少造成了一些影响——他在方星现手中再次硬了起来。郑泰成睁开眼睛，看到方星现跨过自己，伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉。

“你把套放哪儿了？”方星现喘着气问。郑泰成托住他的腰，生怕他从床上滑下去，说：“下面那个抽屉。”于是方星现合上上面的抽屉，又去打开下面的。里面七七八八地堆着一些橡胶制品，有些是在他身上用过的，有些是没见过的。方星现挑挑眉毛——当然郑泰成看不见他被额前刘海遮住的眉毛，只是凭着直觉从他面部表情推测出来而已——然后抽出一个套子，用齿状的边缘划擦郑泰成的腰部。“表面上装得挺正经的。”方星现哼了一声，边撕开包装给郑泰成套上。

他坐下去的时候整条腿都在抖。大概是身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，使不出一点力气。方星现不满地掐着身下人的乳头，直到对方的脸孔因为疼痛而扭曲才肯放过。“郑泰成，”他小幅度地摆着腰，连敬语都省略了，“不要坐在那里一动不动的……”

“是你自己说想要。”郑泰成小声地辩解着，用嘴堵住方星现的嘴——谁知道这张嘴巴下一秒钟又会吐出什么恼人的话来。“妈的，”方星现觉得自己的嘴唇快要被磨破皮，“你行不行？”

“这招对我没用！”郑泰成这样说着，语气里还是染上一丝怒意——虽然他平时说话也大多是这个腔调。他报复性地啃着方星现的下巴。方星现被他弄得又湿又痒，忍不住去推搡他。郑泰成的一只手拧着omega结实的腿肉，也想把方星现推开——他终于受不了方星现慢吞吞的动作了，被挑起情欲的alpha远不能在这样轻柔的节奏下尽兴。

方星现被推倒在床上，汗湿的背部几乎黏在毯子上。过程中郑泰成的东西一直插在里面不肯拔出去。方星现抽着气，但是郑泰成还没有放过他。他的两条腿被分开，膝盖被下压。“郑……”他张着嘴巴，想要喊叫，下一个字却卡在喉头，因为突如其来的痛感怎么也说不出口。

他的生殖腔被打开了。胀痛之中似乎又有难以言喻的快感。Alpha在他耳边喘，低低的嗓音好像在抚摸他的骨头。本来omega的生殖腔不是那么好进入的，他们平日做爱也不太会涉及这里，但发情期总是个例外。那里没什么抵抗之力地就被郑泰成进入了，而他只能任着陌生的快感像骤来浪一样席卷全身。

方星现觉得他们两个都像是落汤鸡了，刚被捞出来又被泡进温热的水里。他看不见他们两人的下面，但瞥一眼垫的毯子就能想象出下体是何种情状。难怪郑泰成坚持要铺一层什么东西，否则真是没法睡了。

呼。方星现也喘着气。是谁说累了累了要睡觉了这会儿又精神充沛地来折腾他？看见郑泰成鼻子吸气眼角闪着泪光的模样他又想笑了。“笑什么笑？自己的信息素这个样子。”郑泰成耷着嘴巴说。“可我自己没觉得难闻啊……”方星现说着心里想的却是“你的信息素也没好到哪里去”。

他是真的连蹬一下腿的力气都没有了，简直想今晚就赖在郑泰成这里蹭床睡，也不知道郑泰成会不会同意——想必是不会的，大约还会大喊着要他快去洗澡吧。


	3. Venus in Furs

口枷与绳也会成为一层缚人的茧吗？可惜方星现是个拙于织网的捕食者。郑泰成身上的绳歪歪斜斜又松松垮垮，仿佛一挣便破；连结都是不成模样的，想必最后不得不拿剪刀剪开。尽管如此，郑泰成仍旧摆出一副佯装的温驯姿态——好似他真是一头陷落捕网的困兽。

方星现光着下肢从浴室里出来的时候，上半身还整整齐齐地套着麂皮绒的外衣。白绒干净细密，像极了一只毛皮锃亮的狼崽子。然而郑泰成却想着方星现剃光身下毛发一定花费不少力气，以致他但凡张腿跨坐上床，股间就毫无秘密可言。

不要穿着外面的衣服上床。郑泰成瞪着眼无声地抗议。

“哥要说什么？”方星现的手滑过口枷的边缘，神色得意洋洋的，“不管哥在想什么都说不了话了。你现在是我的奴隶了。”

好啊，他说着说着连敬语都不用了。方星现比较喜欢坐的位置里有一个是郑泰成的腰上，因而这次也不例外。于是乎床垫都被两个成年男子的重量压得有些下陷。郑泰成上捆时还穿着衣服，方星现为了扯开他的裤头，把那一小块布料搓得发毛发皱。早知道就扒光了再绑，方星现懊恼地想道。郑泰成的裤裆刚被扯下就又遭了殃——那是方星现五指间漏下的润滑剂。

但是没谁理会裤子。山谷中被河水灌沃之处总是湿润。抛却一切廉耻的媾合总是欢愉。方星现敞开外衣，露出胸脯以及一块带字的纹身。他湿漉漉的手指让胸前的白绒也沾上水光。这个陷阱使捕食者亦为之气喘吁吁了。然而郑泰成的一切声音被压抑在口枷内，只有心跳挤过网状的绳传进方星现的耳朵里。

方星现的心跳与他几乎同频。

“泰成还是不说话比较讨人喜欢。”

讨主人喜欢的奴隶理应获得一些奖赏。郑泰成获得的是一个隔着皮具的、带橘皮香气的吻：苦而甘，一如他在绳中品尝到的快感。

“不许射。”方星现用手掐他。明明跋扈而蛮横的主人自己泄出的白浊在郑泰成胸口洒得到处都是，一副圈占领地的趾高气昂作态。郑泰成从喉咙里发出不满的哼哼。主人软而发颤的指骨卡上他的脖颈。

郑泰成感受到的却只有方星现手指的热。润滑剂早就凝成了带细小颗粒的膜。方星现脱掉毛皮，余下的肉体便无遮无拦。他似乎终于觉得郑泰成身上的绳子和扯不掉的衣物烦了。“好吧，允许你射了。”主人亲手为郑泰成解开口枷并剪去他身上的茧。

他是长出鳞翅破茧而飞的成虫。现在，轮到他伸张口器吸吮花蜜了。


	4. Chapter 4

世上罕有其事能让脸皮厚如方星现这般的人都觉得面生不自在，但此事大概可算其中之一：他恋人的阴茎开始逐渐不满于在他的喉腔内捣捣鼓鼓，转而在他的胸前蹭来蹭去，一团团不知是前列腺液还是口交液的东西弄得他那块花体字纹身上都水光粼粼的。郑泰成，方星现的室友之一，平日最爱挂在嘴边的词无非“脏啊”、“臭啊”，恨不得一天刷三次马桶，如今肆无忌惮地把自己的体液抹到别人身上的时候，却仿佛洁癖一下子从神经中根除了。方星现再怎么勤于健身，终究只是个基因上的男人，胸乳任凭郑泰成如何挤捏也顶多就那么可怜巴巴的几两肉。郑泰成玩腻了他的胸，又把鸡巴捅回他的嘴里——方星现的“西八”也好巧不巧被顺势堵了回去。新买的口交液是酸溜溜的柠檬味，化学香精的味道很重，方星现含着郑泰成阴茎的时候特别想趁机咬一口。

方星现装模作样地舔了几下就撂担子不干了，光着屁股躺到床上要求郑泰成伺候他。郑泰成在床头柜的杂物里翻找套子，方星现就有一下没一下地拨弄着腿上过膝袜的边缘。袜子，那当然是某一次网购跳蛋的附赠品：不用想便知是女式，且质量极差。方星现觉得腿肉被勒得难受，用力地扯了一记，于是便扯出一个椭圆的破洞和一片布满浅红色印痕的肉肤。郑泰成拎着瓶润滑剂爬过来，就像刚刚杵着挺立的阴茎在男友的胸上乱蹭一样，把润滑剂淋得方星现屁股和腿上到处都是。“傻子。”他乐呵呵地抠着方星现袜上的洞。“西八崽子呀——”方星现嘴上骂得凶狠，腿却乖顺地张开来，好让郑泰成细长的手指轻而易举地挤进窄紧的肉洞里。郑泰成一边勉力细致地扩张着，一边有一下没一下地揉着方星现的阴茎。“毛啊，”郑泰成皱着眉头说，“又长出来了，扎手。”“剃起来好麻烦的。”方星现嘟着嘴巴抱怨。毕竟他是连指甲长长了都懒于修剪的人，之所以曾经小心翼翼地剃光下体，大概还是因为某一次为了取悦恋人的一时兴起。

方星现的手慢吞吞地探向下面，摸到一滩湿滑的液体。他也往肉穴里塞进一根手指；他们的指尖黏在一起，就好像指尖也是性器也能够交媾。“别磨蹭了，可以了。”方星现声音被情欲灼得绵绵软软，湿淋淋的手抽出来又搂上抬起的膝盖。“一会儿可别又嚷嚷着喊痛。”郑泰成话虽如此，扶着阴茎捅进去的时候还是尽量动作轻缓。甫一插入，方星现的嘴巴就跟上了发条似地、昏天黑地地乱叫。他往常打游戏就爱把郑泰成当作移动血包呼来喝去，此刻则胡喊着“左边点”、“左边点”，仿佛身上人是台不用担心没电的自动炮机。郑泰成恨极他这幅颐指气使的模样，咬牙切齿地一把捏住方星现不知何时便翘立起来的乳头。“哎呀……痛……”方星现拍掉郑泰成的手，扯下衣襟遮住早就被折腾得泥泞不堪的胸脯。

方星现的袜子在性爱中绷得更开了，更多的肉从破破烂烂的尼龙里不知廉耻地露出来。郑泰成看得心里痒痒，也勾起指头揪扯轻薄的布料。劣质的袜子本没有什么弹性，这一下更是撕出一长条缝隙。反倒是方星现的腿根肉玩起来软软弹弹，触感甚佳。腿根是方星现的敏感点，一被摸到，他便舒服得话也说不连牵，只能烧着面颊张着嘴巴碎碎地喘气，无人问津的前端径自可怜巴巴地吐水。郑泰成的眼神几乎没办法从方星现的脸上移开。那绝非是一张堪称俊秀或者明艳的脸，即便比起郑泰成的理想型来也相较甚远。他一度一厢情愿地想象自己的恋人或该生着双圆溜溜的鹿眼，而方星现的眼睛却属于一只满腹坏水的狐狸。狐狸沉湎于情欲时形容狼狈，失措得仿佛石锅里火炙的八爪鱼。怎会如此？世界上可以有千万张动人的脸、千万种动人的表情，偏偏方星现脸上此刻的表情是独一且独属于他的。郑泰成俯下身去，尝到章鱼的嘴巴里还有一股酸苦的柠檬味。他心想一会儿一定要把那瓶口交液通通扔掉。


	5. 短打二则

“Anamo奶我呀——”方星现总是这么叫着。不管是真的被温斯顿跳了也罢，还是仅仅掉了一层血皮也罢，总是这样“Anamo”、“Anamo”地叫着。郑泰成面上虽时不时做出不耐烦的表情，但心底却常常为方星现如此的举动而升起些许微妙的满足感——除他之外方星现不会以这样的方式呼叫任何人的名字。在方星现需要帮助时被呼唤的权力是郑泰成所特有的。就像现在，在方星现张着腿、绷紧了脚趾的时候，被呼唤的权力也是郑泰成所特有的。“泰成……泰成……”方星现不爱在他面前说敬语，于是打游戏要叫ID，做爱时则要大剌剌地叫他的本名。方星现不大的眼睛里噙着许多快慰的眼泪，有几滴顺着颊肉滑下来，混进他发梢的汗珠里。他的舌尖也在性事中一下一下地被操出来了，晃晃地伸在怎么也合不拢的嘴边。“泰成呀……奶我……”被干得昏了头的章鱼只能以最熟悉的句式寻求一点能将他送至高峰的最终刺激。“呼，”郑泰成喘着气俯下身去，贴着他的耳根哄他，“在奶了，在奶了。”紧接着，在方星现抽搐着达到高潮的时候，郑泰成将精液通通射在了温热的穴肉里。  
这不就是奶嘛，郑泰成事后对着从爱人屁股里汨汨流出的白色液体干巴巴地说道。

-  
自己高潮时会是怎样一副表情？方星现很少去想这个问题。反正能在快感交迸之时控制住自己的肢体或者面部的人少之又少，而僵着腿脚、像条搁浅的鱼一样扑扑腾腾的模样，思来想去应是与美搭不上边界的。然而郑泰成就喜欢看他丑陋的、失控的样子。他几乎感到脸颊控制不住地在烧了。嘴巴里的声音，起初还能故意掐起来装嗲，到后来也渐渐地失了声调。舌头呀，他张嘴哇哇乱叫的时候舌头也一定伸出来了，于是郑泰成要伸出修剪整齐的手指，来来回回地拨弄。他咬住郑泰成的手指，口水把对方的指甲盖弄的湿淋淋的。然后，郑泰成就要用自己的嘴巴亲他。不安分的舌头，就跟下面不安分的阴茎一样，窜进他的嘴巴里到处捅来捅去。如果他们面对着面，郑泰成会掐住他的腰掰开他的腿，用力地朝深处操去，巴不得下体弥合之处严丝合缝，一滴汁水都容不下。如果方星现还没有爽到翻不开眼皮子，这时候应该是能看清楚郑泰成的表情的。郑泰成的母亲不会知道儿子竟也有这样一张脸，曾经幼弱如杏子般的泌尿之处，如今热挺挺地烙在同事濡湿的肠肉里。他们的队友也不会知道，就在一墙之隔的某个地方，他们像春坪上的野犬一样大汗淋漓地交媾。郑泰成前额的刘海都乱了，几根不服贴的黑毛斜斜地支棱起来。这是一块冷冰冰大理石经巧匠之手被雕琢出活生生的人形的模样。而皮格马利翁紧紧地抱住了、缠住了他的杰作、他的恋人，受阿芙洛狄忒赐予而成人的伽拉泰亚。


	6. Chapter 6

一定是太热了。热到荔枝汁液黏在手上就融成湿漉漉的汗。可偏偏方星现这时候还要把一条腿挤进他包在熨贴长裤下的双腿之间。一条从宽阔裤脚里伸出来的光溜溜的腿，也烫得像是淋了一层荔枝汁。“给我也吃几个。”方星现的脚尖在他的腿肚上挠来挠去，不耐烦了还要轻轻地踢他。于是郑泰成把一颗刚剥好的荔枝塞进方星现的嘴巴里。方星现左边的脸颊撑起来一块，郑泰成的手指抽出来的时候甚至能摸到他涂了一层唇膏的嘴。“自己剥。”郑泰成把果盆也递给他。方星现垂下头，就这样把果核吐在沾着水珠的新鲜果实之中。“脚拿开，”郑泰成推搡着那条腿，一见方星现纹丝不动，又把手指戳进对方的膝窝，“我要去洗手。”“干什么。”方星现怕痒，赶紧蜷起腿脚，却不忘在郑泰成起身前冲着他裤裆的地方踩了一记。  
待会儿收拾你。郑泰成冲方星现做口型。他洗完手出来，方星现已经吃完了荔枝，仔仔细细地舔着自己的手指头。方星现总是这样。爱穿大一码的衣服，过长的肩线一直堪堪垂到肘才被肩膀挂住。因此襟口也是过大的。一片本应服服帖帖地藏在衣料底下的白腻皮肤裸露出来了。几乎是荔枝被剥开一角的模样，恰如其分地唤醒了郑泰成尚未衰减的食欲。所幸盆里的荔枝吃完了，沙发上却还躺着一颗。方星现的裤子松松垮垮的，一剥就下。黑黢黢的腿间是荔枝被品尝殆尽后剩下的核。于是嗡嗡的电流声和方星现的哼哼声一起传进郑泰成的耳朵里。原来腿间的隐蔽处也藏着颗丰沛多汁的荔枝。现在郑泰成知道为什么方才他的腿会这样热这样烫。  
实在是太热了。方星现心想。腿早就被跳蛋震得酥酥软软，浸湿的内裤还要紧巴巴地贴着私处的皮肤。郑泰成的手已经摸在他的裤腰上，即将发现某个从不曾被刻意遮掩过的秘密。但这实在是太不公平。刚刚冲洗过的手仍旧带着凉意，而不管是郑泰成的长裤也好，还是T恤也好，均整整齐齐地套在身上；以至于连刘海都得体得如同新梳。方星现想，难怪每次自己热得巴不得站到冷空调下吹风的时候，郑泰成却始终嚷嚷着不要开、不要开。方星现的裤子被剥下来了。他才松松地喘气，郑泰成的手指就顺着被摘去的跳蛋插了进来。滞重的空气再次让他又闷又躁。他口齿不清地骂了一句，便伸出黏糊的手去摘郑泰成的眼镜。眼镜哐啷一声掉到地板上。郑泰成的视力很差，因而这会儿只好眯起眼睛拉近距离。“你这个——”后半句话湮没在方星现自己拔高的叫声里。  
他想逃。逃离这个热腾腾的蒸笼，然后冲一趟澡，舒舒服服地躺在空调间里，最好辅以一瓶冰过的宝矿力——他最近常喝的那种。但是他的身体迫不及待地要为郑泰成的手指所敞开，包括胳膊和腿，乃至于最深处的皮肉。“前面……”方星现嘀咕了一声。郑泰成会知道他想要什么。就像他在游戏里大喊Anamo时，郑泰成也会知道他想要什么。“真麻烦。”他听郑泰成又如此抱怨起来。方星现扬起头亲自己的搭档，从带痣的眼角亲到鼻尖，最后把荔枝味的舌头也伸进郑泰成的嘴巴里。哥。方星现甚至不知道在唾液交缠的时候这般呼唤是否能为对方所听到。但是这个受用的称呼让郑泰成满足了他的要求。他感到自己身上的热也在亲吻或者指奸里被一点点的传递到郑泰成的身上。原来他们是一起在蒸笼里被炙烤着的。郑泰成的手指从他的腿间拔出来，开始扯开他的上衫。方星现也挣扎着去解郑泰成的裤腰带——也不知为何这人明明待在家里却还要系着腰带。  
“也来帮帮我。”郑泰成的牙齿就贴在方星现的下唇上。然后他把方星现那只刺着纹身的手臂拉到自己的阴茎上，再一次重复：“也来帮帮我。”方星现张开嘴巴，把那根东西含进自己的嘴里。这几乎比他自己吐出的呼吸还要热。


End file.
